


Bartered Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Canabalism, Extremely Underage, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, centaur sex, really fricking sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius lost a poker game and now he has to pay up.</p><p>!!Warning!! Sick Fic !! Seriously read the tags !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartered Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said that any of the stuff in this fic is fiction and should stay that way. If any of this were attempted in the real world the perpetrators would be required to have a rusty knife shoved up into their anal cavity and twisted repeatedly, then the knife removed and replaced by a salt stick.
> 
> The idea for this was a suggestion in a comment on Planned Toy (How It All Started). This, in my opinion, is really the sickest in the series and I can't believe I wrote it. I am 110% positive some of this shit is anatomically impossible, but hey that's why it is fantasy.

Sirius entered the Potter family room in a hurry looking panicked. Not seeing his best friend he began calling out for the man, yelling loudly.

"James! Where are you. I need some help, mate!"

"Up here!" came the slightly muffled reply from the upstairs floor.

Sirius walked quickly from the family room, taking the stairs two at a time. He reached the landing an opened Harry's door expecting to find the man inside, but it was empty.

"Where?"

"The bedroom!"

Sirius proceeded down the hall to the master bedroom, opening the door quickly and entering. James was sitting in the corner sitting area with his son between his legs sucking his cock and a book in hand. The man looked up from the book at the loud entrance and went wide eyed at his normally calm friends frantic look.

"What's the matter, Siri. You look like shite."

Sirius crossed the room and collapsed in the chair next to his friend. The animagus dropped his head into his hands, but didn't speak. James was shocked at his friends behavior, but knew a way to calm him down enough to speak.

"You want to use the toy? Might help."

Sirius looked up from his hands and stared at his friend for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." He leaned back in his chair and lowered his zipper, pulling out his flaccid cock. Once he was out of his jeans he leaned forward and grabbed the child by his hair and yanked the boy off his father's cock causing Harry to yelp at the sudden pain. Sirius ignored the sound and dragged the boy over to his lap and fed his prick into the swollen mouth. Harry immediately started to suck, and Sirius began to harden under the toy's ministrations.

Sirius let his head fall back, losing himself in the pleasure of a small hot mouth on his cock. "Prongsie, you have the best ideas."

James smiled at his friend. "You want to tell me what got you all in a state."

Sirius lifted his head up to look at the man. "I'm in trouble, mate."

"What's wrong? You know I'll help if I can," James offered right away.

"You know my monthly poker game?" James nodded. "Well, I lost. Big time. It was a sure thing, mate, I was certain of it. I just kept getting in deeper and deeper and now I'm in a bad way with some worse people."

"How much do you owe," James asked surprised. His friend was pretty wealthy so it had to be a lot to have him this worried.

Sirius shifted in his seat, lowering his pants more. With some work he was able to free his balls from his jeans and Harry immediately moved to work them, his small tongue sucking each on into his mouth one at a time. Sirius rubbed his leaking cock in the boy's wild black hair leaving come in the locks.

"We're all pretty well off so money wasn't a big deal," Sirius hedged.

"What do you owe them then?"

Sirius glanced down at the boy in his lap.

"Oh!"

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

"No problem, mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just make sure they don't break him. Who do you owe anyway?" James asked curiously. He'd never actually known who Sirius' monthly poker games were against.

Sirius winced, "Sanguini, Magorian and Fenrir." Harry froze in the process of lowering his mouth over Sirius' dick so the man put his hand on the back of the child's head, forcing him down.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah. Still alright?"

"Of course, just make sure he comes back in one piece. We don't need Lily finding out this way."

"You know I can fix up a toy better than anyone. I'll just keep him the weekend, fix him up Sunday before I return him."

 

* * *

 

Sirius led his godson around the remote house into the back yard that he and his associates usually played poker. The man kept a firm hand on his trembling and reluctant toy, pushing him forward every time he threatened to slow. He spoke lowly to the boy as they walked.

"It's going to hurt, Harry, I'm not going to lie. Just do what ever they tell you and I promise you will survive mostly whole. If you fight they will just hurt you more, Fenrir especially. Sanguini will need to feed before he can fuck so be ready for that. Before we go in take these potions, I'll have more for you when they finish. Remember you belong to them for the next hour. I traded as small amount of time as possible, but they will probably be more aggressive because of it. Magorian hates humans, so he wont be holding back. I know it will probably almost kill you, but hey, better you than me right? It'll be fine. Hey look on the bright side, you might even be in good enough shape to spend some time with me before you go home tomorrow."

Sirius pushed the boy the last few feet through the gate. In the center of the yard was the poker table they usually played at, but it was clear. Around the table stood three creatures. The first was Fenrir Greyback, alpha werewolf with a taste for human flesh, the younger the better. The man was huge with thick bulging muscles and a sadistic grin that promised pain.  Next to him stood the vampire Sanguini, tall, thin and pale. Sanguini had a fetish for bathing in the blood of youth, claimed it made him feel young again. The final impatiently waiting creature was Magorian, stallion of the Forbidden Forest Centaur Herd. The centaur stood at thirteen feet tall, his bottom half covered in chestnut hair and his top half a light cocoa colored skin. Magorian had a habit of stealing students who wondered too far into the forest, which incidentally is what made the whole thing forbidden.

The three stood by the table, staring at Harry with hungry eyes. They completely ignored the man guiding him as the boy stumbled as he was pushed forward. Sirius tried to hurry the child to the waiting men, but after a particularly hard shove the boy fell to the ground with a small scream. They were on him in seconds, tearing across the yard as the small noise broke their restraint. Sirius backed away quickly as they set upon the his godson, only just remembering to set a timer.

Magorian reached Harry first, towering over the terrified child. The centaur grabbed an arm, pulling the small boy up until he was dangling ten feet in the air held strong against a broad chest. Fenrir was there next using his claw like nails to tear at the toy's clothing leaving him bare in moments, blood beginning to trickle were the claws nicked tender flesh. For the moment Magorian seemed content to just restrain the child, keeping his limbs contained.

Fenrir set upon the exposed pale skin like he was starving. Sharp teeth broke skin as the werewolf bit into the vulnerable exposed skin on Harry's neck when the centaur used the child's hair as a handle. Harry screamed as blood began to leak from the savage bite marks made not to drink, but to tear. Sirius watched in sick fascination as his godson was ravaged by monsters, unable to look away.

Feet away from the trio, Sanguini had stopped to watch the show. He was unable to get hard until he drank some of that delicious life blood his werewolf cohort was spilling with such glee. Sirius had promised to give blood replenishers to the child so he was unconcerned about wasting any, and the boy looked so beautiful, his pale flesh covered in ribbons of crimson in the moon light.

Fenrir worked his way down the tiny flesh, leaving bleeding bite marks in his wake. He held back from tearing any flesh away for the moment. He had vowed not to kill the thing, after all. The child trembled under his assault, his screams like the most beautiful music. Fenrir relished the feel of the boys terror when he reached the most tender of areas, but the werewolf skipped past continuing down the pale thighs to leave the most delicious bits for last.

Magorian moved the tiny body at his will. Before this night he knew he would have the last turn if the boy was to survive the encounter. The centaur didn't mind though. One of the many good things about having a twelve inch long three inch wide cock was that everyone was tight to him. So for the moment he contented himself with retraining the frail disgusting human foal for the savage beast to devour.

When the boy was covered in his marks, Fenrir returned to the tiny prick and balls. He took the small organs into his mouth while the boy fought against the centaur. The werewolf fought against the urge to bite down, to consume the flesh in his mouth. He didn't know how long he could resist the sweet temptation so he let the soft bits fall from his mouth and turned his attention to the tiny pink whole behind them.

The wolf's claws drew pin pricks of blood on Harry's ass as Fenrir's tongue laved at the small hole. The man growled as the taste hit his tongue and worked his way in to find more of that flavor. He released the boy's ass to use his fingers to pry the hole open as the child screamed. Blood combined with the taste of the child mixing where the thin membrane tore under his careless claws. When his tongue was unable to push any further Fenrir nipped and bit at the bleeding rim in frustration.

Fenrir ripped his fingers out of the child, drawing another scream. He tore at his own pants until his large thick cock was free. Magorian lowered the foal until Fenrir could breach him. Seeing what was coming next, Harry renewed his useless struggles succeeding in only exciting the creatures. His back now rested again the horse part of the centaurs chest, which was equally unmovable as the human half. Magorian spread the child until he was completely open to everyone. Across the yard, Sirius moved slightly to the side so he could watch as the werewolf entered his toy.

With his brutal strength, Fenrir shoved his pulsing cock into the child using his spit and Harry's blood as lubricant. The torn channel gave under the pressure, accepting the werewolf as he speared the boy. Allowing no adjustment, Fenrir immediately set up a torturous pace. He slammed into the child with all his strength so hard even the centaur was pushed back a step. Harry screamed as he was violated, tears fell as he felt the wolves claws tear into the skin covering his ribs.

Fenrir loved the feeling as the skin gave under his claws and his thrusts grew faster as his climax approached. What he really wanted was the flesh of the child's throat, but it was denied him. With a roar he spilled himself inside the toy. The werewolf sunk his teeth into the boys bicep clenching his jaw at the same time as he came, tearing a small piece of meat from the boys arm. He held the flesh in his mouth as he stumbled away from the morsel, allowing the vampire to take his place. He collapsed to the grass a few feet away and savored the bite in his mouth as he watched the show.

Sanguini moved in as soon as the werewolf stumbled away. Sirius got a look at his godson before the vampire swooped in. The child was covered in blood, but the healing potions before were making sure everything healed to fast for him to pass out or die. The missing chunk of flesh was a little concerning, but he knew that with only 35 minutes left before he got the boy back, he would be able to fix it.

The blood flowed out of the child into the vampire's mouth and Sanguini moaned as it began to fill his body. The boy's skin was burning wonderfully against his cold flesh as he ran his fingers through the blood. Sanguini worked his way over the small body, following the path of the werewolf before him, licking the blood off the wounds covering the flesh.

The vampire licked around the torn and bleeding hole. He placed his lips around it and sucked, drawing in the come of the wolf before him and the sweetest of blood from the most tender of places. He cleaned the body of blood, taking his time to consume every drop until the flesh was pale and white once more. By the time the delicious bevy was consumed, Sanguini was hard in his pants, ready to take the boy. Harry squirmed under the light almost tender touches, completely opposite of the monster before.

Releasing his shaft from its confines, Sanguini eased himself into the boy. The hole was torn and shredded, and not tight in the least, but the vampire didn't mind. He just worked in long smooth strokes, his fingertips and lips caressing the smooth flesh. He bit and nipped, drawing more blood then soothed the aches with his tongue before moving on. Harry began to moan under the vampires touch, moving in time with the strong but gentle thrusts.

Sanguini licked into the child's mouth, caressing the small tongue with his own. Harry moved clumsily, unused to these sorts of kisses. The boy's tongue nicked on one of Sanguini's fangs and the child gasped into the vampires mouth as his blood flowed between them. When the blood hit him, Sanguini froze and then sped up his thrusts until he came deep inside of the child. He eased off of the kisses and drew back, loving the slight dazed look in the boy's eye.

With only 15 minutes left, Magorian moved quickly,  carrying the foal over to the poker table. Fenrir followed as did Sanguini to aid the centaur as he had helped them. Magorian threw the boy to the table on his back and reared up on his hind legs. The vampire and werewolf positioned the boy until his hole was at the edge of the table and his legs spread wide open to allow the centaur access.

The horse cock found the bloody come filled hole with deadly accuracy, betraying just how often the centaur used human foals in this manner. The centaur's body loomed above the tiny child, his front hooves resting on the table. The wide blunt head of the cock pushed at the already wrecked opening. Harry resumed his screaming as Magorian forced himself into the child until finally it broke through the rim. Harry absolutely shrieked as the centaur began small thrusts working his way inside an inch at a time.

Sirius watched amazed as the horse cock disappeared into his godson. A fat lump appeared on the child's belly and the animagus realized he was seeing the cock bulge out, it was so thick. Sanguini laid his hand and the taught stomach, feeling the movement underneath the skin. Magorian, remembering his promise not to kill the foal, worked slowly until he was completely buried inside. Sirius checked his alarm and called out a five minute warning. The centaur looked to him, surprised at the small length and threw caution to the wind.

The centaur pulled his cock out and shoved it back in, thrusting into the child harshly, wanting to finish before time ran out. Harry screamed as his insides were forced to make room for the horse cock. The horse tail flicked wildly as the powerful legs pushed the fat prick into the small boy.  Magorian shouted as he came inside the foal, his come filling the broken channel and spilling out to cover the toys thighs and legs eventually puddling on the ground. The centaur pulled himself out just as the alarm rang, signaling the end of their time. Blood and come ran in torrents down the child's broken unmoving body.

"Well, if we're settled, I must be getting him home. Lots to fix," Sirius called out jovially.

The others nodded, making comments about their next poker game while Sirius apparated his godson to Grimmauld place. He laid the boy in the room he had prepared before picking him up. The man cast several diagnostic charms on his godson, already moving to get the potions needed. A shattered pelvis, ruptured internal organs and the missing flesh were taken care of first, then Sirius moved on to healing the numerous bites and claw marks. When the toy was good as new, Sirius forced a dreamless sleep potion down the boy's throat. He would spend the next day healing from the last hour, but he would be returned in the same condition he was borrowed in, Sirius would make sure.

The animagus thought back on the events of the last hour. He hadn't known how hot it would be to watch his godson be mauled by monsters. SIrius' cock began to harden in his pants at the thought of joining them next time, and there would be a next time he was sure of it. He looked at the healing body next to him. Harry's anus was still healing from the pounding it had taken that night or he would have used it for himself. He would have to make due with the hot little mouth instead. Sirius congratulated himself on his mercy as he knelt to position his hard cock in the child's unconscious mouth.


End file.
